


Love You

by Kittycrushlove88



Series: Love In All Kinds [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bottom Malcolm Reed, M/M, Top Trip Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88





	Love You

Malcolm yawned as he turned over and snuggled closer into his love, Trip Tucker. He opened his eyes and sighed as he realized they had to get up. He groaned and snuggled closer to Trip. 

“Trip.” Malcolm heard Trip’s muffled content when he heard Malcolm’s voice. Malcolm smiled when he realized Trip had his face in his hair. He lent up to kiss Trip on the lips to help wake him up. He heard Trip’s surprised noise but felt him kiss back. Once they broke from the soft morning kiss, he looked up into Trip’s eyes and saw his smiling face.

“Well, good mornin’ darlin’.” Malcolm smiled and kissed Trip again before he sat up, trying to hide his blush as he realized they were both naked underneath the covers from their late night escapade. Trip noticed and sat up as well, wrapping his arms around Malcolm’s waist and kissed the back of his neck. He kissed up his neck and to behind Malcolm’s ear and sucked a dark hickey behind it. Malcolm moaned quietly and bit his lip at the pleasurable assault Trip was doing. 

“Trip. . .” Trip grinned into the flesh behind Malcolm’s ear and began to use his teeth to bring out more of the noises he loves to hear from Malcolm. 

“Yes darlin’?” Malcolm moaned and turned his body around to kiss Trip on the lips, moving so he startled Trip’s lap.

“Finish what you started.” Malcolm groaned out before Trip bucked his hips up to grind both his and Malcolm’s erections together. Malcolm moaned and ground his hips back into Trip’s. Trip grind into the kiss and moved to Malcolm’s neck to suck hickey’s into it. Malcolm’s head fell back and opened up more of his neck for Trip. Trip took full advantage to suck and bite love bites onto it. Once he pulled away, he kissed Malcolm again and slipped a hand down to find Malcolm’s entrance and slipped a finger into the still wet entrance. Malcolm moaned into the kiss and ground his hips both into Trip’s and Trip’s finger. 

“Darlin’, gonna switch places.” That was the only warning Malcolm got before he found himself underneath Trip and two more fingers inside him. Trip moved his mouth down Malcolm’s body to lick and bite at Malcolm’s nipples, making Malcolm arch his back and moan loudly. 

“Shhh, darlin’ don’t want anyone hearin’.” Malcolm covered his mouth with his arm and softly bite into the skin to keep his moans under control. Trip added a third finger and began scissoring to stretch Malcolm’s already slightly stretched entrance. Malcolm moaned and brought Trip up to his lips. Trip at that time removed his fingers and kissed Malcolm deeply to swallow Malcolm’s cry of protest for having them removed. Trip smirked into the kiss and in one move, pushed his erection into Malcolm’s entrance, stretching Malcolm out even more. 

Malcolm gasped and clung onto Trip’s shoulders. Malcolm looked into Trip’s eyes and nodded, signaling that it was alright to move. Trip started at a slow pace and then began to gradually get faster. Malcolm moaned and pulled Trip down for a loving kiss which got very passionate and full of tongue. Trip dominated the kiss and sucked on Malcolm’s tongue as he moved hips in and out of Malcolm’s entrance. Trip then moved a hand down to Malcolm’s erection and began to pump in time with his thrusts. 

“Trip. . . I-I’m gonna. . .” Trip groaned and hoisted Malcolm’s legs over his shoulders’ and went in deeper, making Malcolm arch and fist two handfuls of the bedspread in his fists. 

“Then come darlin’.” Malcolm moaned and came all over his stomach and trip’s hand. Trip kissed Malcolm and came inside Malcolm who moaned. When Trip pulled out and pulled Malcolm up to sit on his lap, then he broke the kiss and lent against Malcolm’s forehead. 

“God, I love you.” Trip smiled and stood up, making Malcolm wrap his legs around Trip’s waist.

“And I love you too.” Malcolm smiled and rubbed his nose with Trip’s as they got into the shower. Once the shower was down and they were both clean, they both got dressed in the star fleet uniform and went to work. They always took little love looks at each other. It wasn’t until Hoshi walked by that they got embarrassed. 

“Why does Malcolm smell like Commander Tucker?” Everyone on the bridge looked over to them. They both tried to conceal the fact that their faces turned bright red. T’Pol raised an eyebrow and was the first to speak.

“Probably because they both couldn’t keep their hands off each other and Lieutenant Reed didn’t have enough time to go to his quarters before they were both on duty.” Trip groaned and glared at T’Pol. Malcolm was blushing and sighed. Captain Archer and nodded and turned to Trip and Malcolm.

“Just keep it down.” That was the trigger and everyone, including Trip and Malcolm started to laugh.

“Well try Captain.” Trip announced and kissed Malcolm sweetly on the lips before he went to the engine room. Malcolm followed afterwards, face still bright red.


End file.
